This invention relates to seismic detection apparatus, and more particularly, to a seismic system for detecting the presence of unknown persons located in a vehicle.
Border guards are responsible for preventing illegal aliens from entering the United States. Very often such aliens attempt to enter this country by hiding in vehicles that are legally crossing the border. There are, of course, other instances when a person or persons may hide in a vehicle to avoid detection. For example, a person attempting to elude police may hide in a vehicle with or without the consent of the owner and may in that way elude detection by police. This invention provides a small compact portable system that detects the presence of persons hidden in a vehicle. The system need merely be placed on the vehicle and the presence of a person in the vehicle will automatically be detected. If the presence of a person or persons is indicated, a thorough search of the vehicle can be conducted to locate the hidden person or persons. Thus, the fact that a person or persons are hidden in a vehicle can be detected without first searching the vehicle. In addition to detecting the presence of hidden personnel, the apparatus of this invention can be used to detect any tampering with a vehicle.